


Listen Closely, Dear Friend

by RTheShaniac



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Gen, Light Horror, Possession, Ryan’s POV, Second Person, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTheShaniac/pseuds/RTheShaniac
Summary: A quick teaser for a much longer fic I’ve been working on.Please memorize your surroundings, you never know when they might change.Remember to keep breathing.Do not look down.Good luck.





	Listen Closely, Dear Friend

Breathe in, friend.  
Let the air fill your lungs.  
There is nothing behind you.  
There is no force circling you hungrily.  
No unseeable tendrils wrap your legs and torso.  
If you breathe once again, your chest will not tighten.  
Your throat is not filled with a sickeningly sweet permutation of air.  
You do not hear footsteps echoing all around you.  
There is no quiet scrape of metal on metal.  
The tendrils are not wrapping around you tighter and tighter.  
The air isn’t thickening.  
Your eyes do not burn.  
Your throat does not ache.  
Your heart is beating at a perfectly healthy rate. Trust me, I can feel it.  
There is no blood on your hands, though, there’s really no need to check.  
You are safe.  
In fact, you’re perfectly fine right now.  
Sitting, standing, walking, or laying in whatever location you are at currently. You don’t have to describe it, I can see.   
When you close your eyes, you do not see a broken and bloody face.   
This face does not have perfect dark skin and sunken deep brown eyes.   
This voice you’re hearing is entirely your own.   
No? You don’t believe me?   
Then I suppose I should tell you my name.  
Well, that’s easier said than done. You see, I have many.  
You can just call me Ricky.   
Good luck, Ryan, you’ll be seeing me again.


End file.
